L'Homme de Mon Choix
by heroofmyownstory
Summary: Lily Evans aime irrévocablement les deux hommes les plus moralement ambigus de Poudlard. Severus x Lily x James / Traduction amatrice de "My Choice of Men"
1. Chapitre Un

**ATTENTION** ! Avant que n'importe qui commence la lecture, je veux juste prévenir tout le monde que je ne suis pas francophone. Ce fic est la traduction de "My Choice of Men", une histoire que j'ai écrite en anglais et qui se trouve sur mon profil (si quelqu'un s'y intéresse par hasard.) Je l'ai traduite afin de m'entrainer en français, donc je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes que j'ai sans doute faites. Je ne partage plus forcément les opinions exprimées dans cette histoire ; il y a des années que je l'ai écrite.

 _L'Homme de Mon Choix_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapitre Un

 **L** ily se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le cabinet qui émettait des chuchotements suspicieux.

\- Bouge-toi, Cornedrue ! Il n'y a plus de place pour moi !

\- Chut ! Elle va nous entendre !

Sa colère s'agrandissant, son visage devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle déchira l'emballage du cabinet duquel deux jeunes hommes dégingandés tombèrent, étalés à ses pieds. Elle se tenait droite, dominant de toute sa hauteur. D'après elle, elle avait du paraitre assez menaçante, mais les deux hommes ne faisaient que lui donner des sourires enfantins, leurs yeux noirs étincelant espièglement. Lily se demanda brièvement si c'était possible d'être si bête et inconscient du danger. Elle arriva à la conclusion qu'ils étaient Gryffindors grâce à leur imprudence et leurs esprits passionnes plutôt que pour leur hardiesse ou éthique.

\- Vous êtes complètement sonnés, tous les deux, dit-elle d'un ton sec, secouant la tête, mais elle n'arriva pas à maintenir le regard noir pour longtemps. La façon de la regarder de James Potter avait le pouvoir de la faire sentir un élan de tendresse, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'à la fois, il était odieux et bigote.

\- Allez, levez-vous, dit-elle en s'épanouissant d'un immense sourire, toujours secouant la tête afin d'exprimer ses sentiments sur les bouffonneries des deux garçons. Elle tint sa main à James qui l'accepta et s'aida à se mettre debout, en serrant la main de la jeune fille un peu plus fort que nécessaire, et la rouquine sourcilla. Sirius se leva sans un mot et se dépoussiéra. Il avait l'air d'un chiot perdu, se demandant si il devrait s'en aller ou bien rester.

Lily était surprise de la considération qu'il montrait, pendant que son ami James était toujours complétement indifférent à la détresse des autres. D'un point de vue, ce n'était qu'une méthode de défendre soi-même, mais Lily n'était pas certaine que ça rendait son comportement moralement acceptable aussi.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas adorer tout ça, dit James, grossissant le bat, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un mouvement qu'il voulait prétendre était distrait, arborant un large sourire comme s'il était le roi du monde.

Lily l'observa pendant quelques secondes et détermina que malgré toute apparence ses yeux étincelaient de la crainte de rejection. Lily sourit, trouvant qu'il méritait au moins ces malaises légers et occasionnels pour tous les supplices qu'il avait fait subir aux autres. Cependant, quelques fois, Lily n'était pas sûre s'il était malveillant ou bien tout simplement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait ressentir aux autres en atteignant ce qu'il désirait.

\- Je ne fais semblant de rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire hautain pour rivaliser avec le sien, je fais attention à la fille dont vous avez maudit le copain ! Elle indique avec son doigt la fille de douze ans qui sanglotait silencieusement au coin, dont elle avait presque oublié l'existence. Corrigez la situation !

\- Petite Miss Parfaite, dit James, ou est-ce Petite Miss Préfète maintenant ? continua-t-il, souriant, ses yeux dépourvus de toute amabilité. Lily commença à se sentir comme si ces entrailles, auparavant chaudes et floues, étaient maintenant détruites par de lave en fusion. Elle se sentait nausée, honnêtement, à cause de James Potter… son inconstance, son imprévisibilité, et son amoralité. C'étaient tous des traits peu séduisants, mais a d'autres occasions il avait la capabilité de la faire sentir comme personne d'autre, ce qui la faisait attendre pour qu'il se change un jour.

Mais après sa querelle précédente avec Rogue et a cause de son comportement actuel… elle n'était plus sure si elle voulait faire n'importe quoi avec ces deux jeunes hommes plus jamais. Ils se détestaient malgré qu'ils étaient en possession de beaucoup de traits communs, des traits qu'avaient fait surface autrement dans les deux hommes à cause des différences de leurs éducations.

\- Tu ne dois rien prononcer, dit Lily, sauf le contre-sort au sortilège que tu as fait subir à l'ami de cette pauvre fille.

Elle n'était plus gentille il ne le méritait plus à cause de son comportement actuel. Sirius demeura les bras croisés, il avait l'air de bruler du désir de dire quelque chose, mais il se retint parce que Lily était « la meuf de James » qui faisait les problèmes avec Lily les problèmes de James.

« La meuf de James » pensa-t-elle avec regret, comme si jamais je la deviendrai. Elle se sentit dégoutée avec lui-même s'il n'y avait que quelques minutes d'avant il la rendait douce et chaleureuse a l'intérieur. _Je n'en ai aucune envie._

Elle était actuellement au bout des larmes mais elle refusa de le montrer.

\- C'est « Aversa Pars », le contre sort, dit-il, toujours souriant.

\- Est-ce que tu me mens ? demanda Lily en lui donnant une tape sur le bras dans la plus grande frustration. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle n'avait aucune idée du sort du sortilège qu'il avait subir à l'ami de la petite fille, ou comment il fallait le renverser pendant que James Potter se tenait debout devant elle, clairement jouissant du pouvoir que cette connaissance sur elle et son ignorance.

\- Non, je dis vrai, répondit-il, en ricanant avec Sirius.

\- Vous vous croyez drôles, dit-elle, fâchée, mais vous avez jeté un sort sur un gamin de 13 ans. Quel talent ! Quelle audace ! Quelle chevalerie ! Etes-vous vraiment fiers de vous-mêmes ? Vous êtes déplorables ! Et vous ne pouvez vraiment pas me dire le contre-sort ? Vous êtes pire que les Serpentards !

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de ricaner aussitôt, comme si être comparé aux membres de la maison rivale était le comble des insultes. Lily sourit narquoisement, ses yeux étincelant de la malveillance. _Finalement,_ pensa-t-elle, _ces garçons reçoivent une once de ce qu'ils mériteraient._

\- Tu peux parler toi, l'amoureuse des Serpentards, dit James, se fronçant les sourcils, l'étincelle habituelle de la malice absente de ses yeux. Te voilà agissant comme la quintessence de la moralité, pendant que tu fraternise avec des gens comme _Rogue_ !

\- Oui, je suis sûr que Rogue est mille fois mieux que nous, interjeta Sirius. Il sembla avoir déjà épuisé son quota de patience pour la journée, et il ne pouvait plus se retenir de commenter. Tout ce qui ne se traitaient de lui au moins en partie était pour lui insupportable, ce qui était probablement la conséquence de grandir dans une famille dévouée de l'amour. – Nous vous avons vu sortir d'une salle, dit-il, tu avais l'air très offusquée. Est-tu sur que Rogue soit quelqu'un qui vaut la peine ?

Lily était prise de courte, ses yeux devinrent injectés du sang par l'envie de pleurer, ses joues embrasées de la honte. Comment… quand… comment osent-ils… mais avant qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, James (dont l'expression était déjà plus douce maintenant qu'il ait « gagné ») dit : Mitescere. Il toucha sa baguette, dont émanait un bleu perlé qui se propagea jusqu'à la petite fille qui sanglotait toujours silencieusement. Le sortilège, quoi qu'il soit, la calma.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Lily agressivement.

James, semblant las, l'étincelle toujours absente de ses yeux : - C'était juste pour la calmer. J'avais marre de ses gémissements, expliqua-t-il d'un ton dégouté qui fit Sirius sourire admirativement. Bon, comme je te viens de dire, le contre-sort c'est « Aversa Pars. » Le sortilège était « Verrucas. » Le contre-sort fera toutes ses verrues disparaitre, dit-il, souriant de nouveau. C'était agréable de te voir, d'ailleurs, Lily.

Son comportement changeant comme la météo d'avril, il se pencha en avant, vers elle (à sa grand désarroi) se pinçant les lèvres un petit peu. Lily aurait pu rire – il avait l'air tellement ridicule en ce moment – mais pas dans cette situation.

Actuellement émotionnellement épuisée après les évènements de la journée, elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, quelque chose dont elle avait souvent l'envie de faire, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osée avant, retenue par ses bonnes manières et les conséquences que cette action impliquerait. Cependant, cette fois elle suivit ses impulses sans y réfléchir, incapable d'y réfléchir, trop épuisée et offusquée et fâchée et triste… Elle lui donna une gifle au visage, le claquement que cela produisit si lourd qu'il fit Sirius grimacer. Ses mains laissèrent une trace rouge, grande et palpitante sur son visage. Il avait l'air menaçant, fâche, et le cœur de Lily sauta un battement.

\- C'est pour Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Non, dit-elle d'un nouvel élan. Elle se planta en face de lui, et, yeux dans les yeux, déterminée, dit : C'est pour moi.

James la regarda, le regard fixe, son visage indescriptible, comme s'il attendait qu'elle change d'avis ou qu'elle lui dit que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas vraie quand il se rendit compte que rien de ce sort aurait se produire, que Lily n'était pas en train de le jouer, il se pavana dans l'autre direction, Sirius a ses pattes comme un chien fidèle. Elle brulait avec la haine pour tous les deux, pour tous comme eux, pour tous qui se ressemblaient un tout petit peu à eux.

\- Je suis sérieuse cette fois, James ! cria-t-elle, Nous ne sommes plus amis ! Nous ne l'étions jamais au juste.

En prononçant ces mots, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis, parce-que leur relation était plus qu'une simple amitié pour lui aussi que pour elle.

James se stoppa net, se retourna vers elle, semblant déchiré au-dedans, puis il se détourna, secouant la tête, comme s'il était au bout des larmes (si les yeux de Lily ne la trompaient pas.) Lily respira profondément et se fortifia, en se disant qu'il méritait ce traitement (il lui faisait toujours mal blesser les autres même dans les cas pareils.) Mais cette fois, la peine disparait vitement, remplacée par la satisfaction et l'arrogance.

Elle avait gagné. Elle avait gagné, finalement.

Elle s'assoit au sol, soupirant de la joie, et sentit la tension disparaitre de son corps graduellement. Souriant au fond d'elle-même, elle ferma les yeux et s'immergea dans cette émotion.

\- Euh… pardon, Lily? Est-ce que nous allons guérir mon ami, ou quoi…? Demanda la petite fille au coin tout d'un coup, la faisant revenir de ses pensées.

Le sourire de Lily se transforma aussitôt dans une grimace. – Certainement, dit-elle, la sensation de triomphe disparaissant afin d'être remplacée par le sentiment lourd de l'obligation, - Allons récupérer ton ami.


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Attention !** Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas francophone donc je ne garantie aucunement que ce que j'écris sera correct grammaticalement, mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas massacrer la langue française. Si vous remarquez que j'ai fait une faute, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me le faire signaler.

Du coup, je voulais aussi présenter mes excuses pour la longue attente entre ce chapitre et le précédent, mais je n'avais carrément pas de temps libre ces derniers mois (ou plutôt cette dernière année).

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

 _Chapitre Deux_

.

.

.

 **J** ames était absent lors du cours qui suivit, et malgré le fait que ceci rendit quelques uns de leurs camardes soulagés (ce qui révélait ce qu'ils pensaient véritablement de lui, aux yeux de Lily), la rousse n'en tira aucun bonheur. C'était évident que la malveillance n'était pas le chemin à prendre pour elle, mais son désir insatiable de justice la priva de repos, la fit intervenir au lieu de laisser « le karma » s'en occuper. Elle dut agir tout simplement, même si après elle risquait de le regretter parce que blesser les autres – même s'ils s'agissaient des gens qui perpétuait le malheur par leurs actions eux-mêmes – allait à l'encontre de son système de valeurs et la blessa également. _Mais si moi je ne fais rien, qui fera ce qu'il faut ?_ C'était sa devise. _Je suis la seule à avoir l'intégrité et le courage qui y est nécessaire. Tous les autres qui ont du courage sont des gens comme James et Sirius…_

Son cours de Divination se passa tranquillement, sans incidents. Elle écouta Trelawney prédire sa mort prémature et tragique dans les bras de son amant. La professeure, qui avait souvent été témoin des tentatives de James de la séduire, semblait s'obnubiler sur sa vie privée, a son plus grand chagrin. Elle se sentit la risée de toute l'école quand Trelawney détaillait comment elle allait bientôt tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui était « devant son nez » tout ce temps.

Severus se flattait à penser que ce mystérieux monsieur n'était autre que lui, et au cours de leur quatrième année, elle commençait à se faire à l'idée avant que James ne débarque dans sa vie et remette tout en question. Dès le départ, il la fit ressentir des choses dont Severus n'avait jamais été capable, et elle dut se rendre compte que si elle avait été amoureuse du Seprentard, elle ressentirait les mêmes choses à son égard…

Une fois ou elle avait discuté de ce problème avec sa mère, Mme Evans lui avait dit que l'amour prenait son temps à naitre des fois et l'encouragea à donner une chance à son ami d'enfance, mais Lily n'en éprouva aucune envie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en contenter. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Severus était le choix le plus « sur » non plus, étant donné ses vues sur la pureté de sang et l'emprise que ses amis Serpentard avaient sur lui. Elle se demanda combien de temps il mettrait de se retourner contre elle si ses amis le dénigraient pour son choix de petite amie. Elle se demanda également s'il se lassera d'elle une fois qu'il l'aurait eu, ou s'il le désirait même si elle était moins attirante, moins… indisponible. Elle ne se sentait pas obligée de lui accorder une chose parce que, d'après certains, les mecs moins attirants étaient plus gentils… évidemment, le monde n'était pas noir et blanc, et malgré le fait qu'en général Severus était gentil avec elle, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était un garçon bien.

On pourrait en dire autant pour James, bien sûr, mais… mais pourquoi elle pensait toujours à lui, justement ?

Elle insista à elle-même que James était quand même un meilleur choix parce qu'il haïssait les puristes de sang – qui la détestait autant que tous ceux comme elle –, et il se battait contre eux, même quand les filles comme elle avait peur de s'y impliquer.

Si seulement il était capable d'arrêter de jeter des sorts sur tout ce qui bougeait et limiter sa malice aux gens qui le méritait… Elle poussa un soupir, se disant qu'elle avait quand même un choix pourri d'hommes, mais au moins elle n'était pas bête et refusa à se livrer à ses désirs malgré l'innombrable tentatives de Severus and James.

Elle reposa sa tête sur la table devant elle, guettant la fin du cours. Bea mit une main sur son dos et commença à la caresser, ayant l'intention d'apaiser sa douleur. Lily sourit, se sentant considérablement plus légère après le soutien émotionnel dont sa copine fit preuve.

« Relaxe, ce cours se terminera bientôt, dit Bea en souriant.

Lily sourit en retour avant de recommencer de déprimer, Bea ne cessant pas de caresser son dos.

Enfin, la retentit dans la salle et le cours fut terminé. Les étudiants se dépêchèrent vers la sortie, au plus grand chagrin de Trelawney, dont les émotions ces premiers ignorèrent… sauf Bea et Lily, qui attendirent impatiemment le départ de leurs camarades pour qu'elles puissent enfin parler librement sans craindre que quelqu'un écoute aux portes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Bea une fois que la salle fut déserte. Elle se tourna vers sa copine, concernée. C'était quoi cette altercation avec Potter ?

\- Potter n'est qu'un goujat, dit Lily avec dédain, sentant une vague de nausée la traverser. Mais il a vraiment franchi la limite cette fois-ci, et je veux plus avoir quoi que ce soit avec lui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a essayé de m'embrasser.

\- Woauh, quelle bonne nouvelle !

\- Non, c'en est pas, rétorqua Lily. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est avéré. (Elle se redressa avant de tourner vers Bea.) Il a tenté de m'embrasser devant Sirius, juste comme ça, sans préambule, sans préliminaires, sans rien, il a juste… je ne sais pas. Il avait l'air de vouloir frimer… pas pour impressionner Sirius, pas nécessairement, il avait l'air de vouloir se prouver quelque chose… genre qu'il peut tout permettre si c'est ce qu'il souhaite, tout le monde est amoureux de lui, gna gna gna. (Elle soupira). C'était pitoyable. Il m'a manqué de respect. Comme s'il se fichait de mes limites.

C'était le tour de Bea de pousser un soupir las. « Les hommes sont tous des gros idiots, dit-elle de façon sobre. J'ai une liste noire, si tu veux savoir.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Genre, une liste des gens a tuer. Et je _vais_ les tuer si je ne recois pas l'aide psychologie dont j'ai clairement besoin, dit Bea en riant. Si tu veux, on peut y ajouter Potter. Genre, si je tue les autres personnes sur la liste (il y en a 15 en total), une personne de plus ne fera pas de différence, non ?

Lily la fixa de regard longuement, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire. – Nan mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui figure sur cette liste ?

\- Des mecs avec qui je suis sortie, des filles qui m'ont fait la misère… dit Bea avec en souriant avant qu'un ombre fusse apparition sur son visage. Ce sont principalement des mecs qui y figurent, en fait. Bon, tant pis, est-ce que tu veux créer ta propre liste ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, acquiesça Lily. Elle prit un rouleau de parchemin et griffona « Liste Noire » au bout de la page et souligna ce titre pour être plus nette. Elle se sourit, satisfaite de son travail.

\- Normalement, j'y ajoute aussi la façon dans laquelle j'envisage de les tuer, dit Bea, juste en dessous de leurs noms. Ce qui craint c'est ce qu'avec le temps je deviens de plus en plus créative et je ne peux pas me décider quelle façon utiliser. Et plus je deviens créative, plus j'y songe.

\- N'y songe pas, conseilla Lily.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, soupira Bea. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais au dernier moment elle sembla changer d'avis et secoua sa tête en réponse a une pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle se retourna vers Lily : Donc, qui a eu l'honneur d'être ajouté à ta liste ?

\- Le number one, c'est Sev, dit Lily. Elle vit, du coin d'œil, la brunette grimacer, dégoutée, mais elle décida de l'ignorer. On était censé être ami depuis 5 ans, mais tout d'un coup il décide de se retourner contre moi et de fraterniser avec des gens qui me considèrent leur inférieure. Qui pensent que nous sommes leurs inférieures. (Elle se tourna vers Bea, au bout des larmes).

Bea lui adressa un sourire. – ça va aller, Lily, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais à quel point il est… endommagé, psychologiquement je veux dire. Il a dû adapter cette idéologie pour remonter son estime de soi. A la façon des antiféministes Moldus. Il faut que tu le retiennes, Lily : il ne faut jamais sortir avec un mec qui prononce « féministe » de la même façon que Snivelly prononce « Sang de Bourbe ».

Bea se força à émettre un petit rire goguenard mais Lily ne dut pas en faire semblant ; elle trouva sa blague vraiment drôle.

\- Je n'y prends pas la tête, t'inquiète, c'est juste dommage qu'il ait devenu aussi… je ne sais pas… il a beaucoup de talent. Il aurait pu être… meilleure.

Bea se racla la gorge. – Il est le meilleur goujat que je n'ai jamais rencontré, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. (Bea rit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci Lily ne se sentit pas divertie. Bon, tant pas… continua Bea, se raclant la gorge de nouveau parce qu'elle se sentit gênée. Qui figure à la deuxième place ?

\- Comme si tu n'en avais aucune idée. C'est Potter.

\- Est-ce qu'il y en a un troisième ?

\- Non, pas encore, répondit Lily. Mais qui sais, la journée ne vient que commencer.

Bea sourit et les filles quittèrent la salle, main dessus, main dessous. Elles étaient lasses du monde, de la gente masculine, et elles n'avaient que l'autre pour soutien. Ce qui leur suffit largement. C'était mieux d'errer dans l'obscurité avec un ami que d'être tout seul à la lumière.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, aucun incident ne s'est avéré. Potter ne se moquait même pas de Severus, parce que (mais peut-être Lily se flattait d'en avoir tiré cette conclusion) parce qu'elle ne courait plus à la rescousse du Serpentard. Mais il était fort possible qu'elle surdimensionnait les choses.

Elle se sentit toujours très navrée chaque fois qu'elle le croisa dans le Château ou en train d'être tourmenté par Potter (ce que ce dernier recommença au fil du temps), et abhorra Potter et ses amis pour penser qu'ils avaient le droit de traiter des êtres humains de cette manière. Mais le fait que Severus détestait tout les Nés-Moldus comme elle, et que James n'était pas un tenant de la notion de la pureté de sang, la poussa à compatir davantage avec ce dernier.

Sans parler du fait que Severus l'avait publiquement humilié en la traitant de Sang de Bourbe. Il la considérait inférieure a lui, certes, même s'il était attiré par son physique. Il y adhérait, à cette idéologie de haine, et même si c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, il ne méritait pas son amitié, encore moins toute autre chose qu'il pourrait désirer de sa part.

L'idée la fut frissonner de dégout. Pourrait-il véritablement fantasmer sur elle ? Oh, mon Dieu, comme c'était dégeulasse ! Elle n'en était pas sure – elle tenait croire à la contraire –, mais sa mère et toutes ses amies insistèrent que tous les garçons étaient comme ça, et que ce n'était pas intrinsèquement mauvais, mais dans le cas de Severus, il était bien « chelou ». Mentalement, elle gerba : l'idée que quelqu'un pour qui elle n'avait pas de faible pouvait fantasmer sur elle l'insupportait. La possibilité la fit sentir violée, utilisée, mise à nue.

Clac !

Soudainement, Severus fut rejeter par terre par un sortilège de James, et elle fut saisie par l'impulse de l'aider, de courir à sa rescousse, mais finalement… elle resta assise, se rappelant du promis qu'elle s'était fait : elle n'allait plus jamais aider quelqu'un qui l'avait humilité en la traitant de Sang de Bourbe. Quelqu'un qui n'était capable de l'apprécier, aussi que son amitié, qu'en secret, dans le cas échéant, son association a elle lui fichait la honte : pour quelqu'un de son statut de sang, c'était humiliant d'être vu avec elle, d'être aidé par elle, parce que selon l'idéologie a laquelle il adhérait, elle n'était que son inférieure.

Lily s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre en se disant, _Il l'a cherché. Il y a peu de gens qui auraient mérité un tel traitement, mais Severus y figure parmi ses gens, aussi que Potter. C'est pareil pour tous les amis de Severus aussi._

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher, vu le passé qui les lierait pour toujours, d'éprouver de la pitié a son égard. Elle ne le montrerait jamais, mais pourtant ce fut vrai.

Leur prochaine rencontre avec James eut lieu deux semaines après cet incident.

« Lily ! s'écria-t-il en se dépêchant pour l'attraper un jour après les cours.

\- Potter ? dit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Bon, Evans, alors, dit-il, haletant, ayant l'air meurtri et irrité. Je voulais juste… je voulais juste te parler.

\- Personne ne pourrait t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux de toute façon, ironisa Lily et James esquissa un sourire flatté. Ce n'était pas un complément, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dégouté. Je trouve ta façon de t'occuper uniquement de toi et de te ficher royalement des limites ou la vie des autres hyper pitoyable.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt du visage de James. – Désolé, dit-il et il en avait l'air. Pour l'espace d'une seconde, il avait l'air d'un enfant égaré du droit chemin. Je suis désolé, dit-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux, les lèvres et le corps tremblant légèrement. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je suis venu pour m'excuser aujourd'hui, pour être franc. J'ai délibéré sur ce que tu m'as dit longuement et pour de vrai. (Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer). J'ai manqué de respect envers toi, et je l'ai fait parce que je voulais frimer. J'étais un vrai goujat et j'en suis conscient maintenant.

\- Woauh, ça t'as quand même pris un moment de t'en rendre compte, hein ? dit Lily, indifférente.

\- Ouai, acquiesça James. Oui, je te l'accorde. Je suis navré. Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ?

Lily prit un moment d'y réfléchir. – Non, dit-elle avant de sourire, Je ne vais pas te pardonner. Cochon, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Et j'en ai marre de devoir me répéter toujours : ne me parle plus. Tu es aussi taré que Severus et tu te mens si tu crois le contraire. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec les personnes dans son genre ni dans le tien. N'essaye plus de me parler, de me draguer, ou parler avec mes amies, espèce de stalker. Laisse-moi te donner un petit conseil : la prochaine fois ou tu tenteras de séduire une meuf, respecte ses limites, ça c'est flatteur, ignorer les limites d'autrui ne l'est pas. Je te souhaite un très bon été, Potter, dit-elle, tournant le poignet dans son buste, avant de s'en aller avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Merci, t'en a fait en sorte que ça le soit ! beugla-t-il après s'en avoir remis du choc initial causé par ses propos.

Lily se sourit. – J'aimerais dire que je suis navrée, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas !

Et elle quitta le château pour l'été, satisfaite de sa fin de semestre.


End file.
